


Recovery

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Moments in Another Life [9]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Transgender Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Q and Alec help James during his recovery period, and he learns a few new things





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am posting these stories when completed but feel free to still comment. I love comments.
> 
> This is based off the [collaboration prompts table](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/post/163334405043/for-the-collab-prompt-table-i-got-some-prompts-and)

James’ POV

He sleeps more often than not for the next few days. When he wakes up either Q or Alec is there. Once there is a doctor he doesn’t know, but Q seems to trust, but he doesn’t manage to stay awake long enough to actually speak with the doctor. He’d think he’s being drugged except he knows he’s not. At least not any drug he’s ever felt before. He remembers that Q said something about a serum, so maybe he is drugged, something of the boffin’s creation.

The first day he stays awake more than five minutes, he feels exhausted but his limbs don’t have that atrophy feeling they normally have after he is stuck in bed.

“Why don’t I feel worse?” He asks Alec, who seems to be the one in right now.

“Q gave you the serum that restores muscles and heals damaged tissue, I made sure to move and work them as I remember how much of a bitch it was healing after spending weeks unable to move.” The ex-spy answers as he’s helped into a sitting position.

He’s about to ask when but his eyes are drawn to the very faint scarring down the side of Alec’s face and he suddenly knows the answer to that question.

Instead he states, “Thanks.”

His companion just nods, leaving the room on silent feet and coming back a moment later with a sippy cup, the sort with a straw handle on the side so it doesn’t have to be tipped.

“Less chances of spilling, less embarrassing than having to ask each time,” Alec tells him as he offers the cup.

His arm shakes as he takes it and it almost feels like he’s going to drop it but he doesn’t. Actually, he’s feeling a hell of a lot better than he originally figured.

After taking several long drinks, he sets the cup aside and asks, “What’s in the serum?”

“I don’t know the exact function of it, chemicals of that nature aren’t my speciality, but from my understanding it promotes healing and muscle growth as if you were still a kid. It wears off after a couple of weeks.” The older man explains with a shrug. “I found it to be very useful.”

“You tried it?” He doesn’t mean to sound surprised, but that’s how it comes out.

“Yes, having most every bone in my body broken at one point left lasting damage. I had no issues trying it when Q came up with it, we’d been friends for years at that point.” Alec replies calmly, as he stands up and stretches. “It was originally designed for the brothers since they all deal in less than safe careers though Jared is the one in the most line of danger. He gave it to Six to test on some of the agents, though I don’t believe they told who they tested it on that they did so.”

He nods, because that’s a very common practice it seems. Logically he understands why, to see who gets results and not the placebo effect, doesn’t mean he appreciates the implication he might have already used it and just doesn’t know it.

He frowns when he realizes that there is pressure low in his stomach until he realizes what the problem is.

“I need to use the bathroom,” he mutters, rather embarrassed that he’s not sure he can stand up on his own.

Alec’s hands are firm but not painful as he’s helped to into a standing position. He wobbles for a moment, with the older man’s hands under his arms, steadying him before they slowly make their way towards the bathroom and he realizes that this isn’t the one he expected it to be.

Has there been changes to Q and Alec’s flat?

In the bathroom he discovers that there are actually handrails, and that has him arching a questioning eyebrow.

Shrugging, the older man lets go as he takes hold of the bar closest to him.

“I’m stepping out, but if you need assistance, I’ll be on the other side of the door.” It’s said matter of factly.

It takes him a lot longer than he appreciates to take care of business but he appreciates the fact that it’s not a bedpan or catheter. He massively hates both of those. However he finds he doesn’t have the energy to open the door, so he taps on it instead, letting Alec know he’s done.

A moment later it swings open, admitting the ex-spy. “Living room or bedroom?”

“Living room,” he mutters, a wave of dizziness passing through him as he goes to take a step.

“Got it,” Alec agrees, making sure he doesn’t fall on his face as they make their way across the floor of a small, unfamiliar living room, through a door and into the living room he’s used to. “Q bought the place next door. He’s made some changes to it, including the arch between the two flats to make them all one. He didn’t feel like moving and figured we needed more room.”

He just nods, feeling exhausted already.

A moment later he is sprawled on the familiar sofa, head resting on the armrest while the blonde vanishes into the kitchen area. He hates this part of the recovery process. Though he’s not sure why they brought him here rather than leaving him in Medical. Not that he would have stayed in Medical.

He ends up falling asleep before Alec comes back over. 


	2. Reflection

Alec’s POV

He’s not actually surprised that James has passed out on the sofa. He would have been more surprised if he hadn’t. The injuries might be closed to healed, thank you Medical and Q, mostly Q, but they’re still nasty and healing.

He tucks the sandwich in a bag then shoves it in the fridge for later.

Since James is sleeping, he decides to grab one of the books he got for Christmas and read it while he keeps an eye on the younger spy. He settles in Q’s favorite chair, which happens to be in the best position to watch over him.

Hm. He’ll have to think about the fact he’s enjoying watching over the blonde man. Actually, he should probably think about why he wanted to help bring those who caught James to their knees. He knows a large part of it was the fact Q was upset. He doesn’t take Q being upset very well. He also knows that wasn’t all of it, he was bothered that his friend was in a potentially deadly situation. Even when he was an active spy, he didn’t take that very well.

He’s always been one to take care of those he cares for. Generally they are the only people he willingly lets take care of him, which is why the situation with Jared wasn’t always as smooth as it could be back then. He didn’t know the dark haired man, he hadn’t wanted to know him. Jared just refused to back down and had kept him from hurting himself quite often. He’s pretty sure he was a full time job when it came to caring for him. Yet Jared never bitched about it and made it a point to give him a reason to live, even if it was unintentional.

Although, looking back he wonders if it was or not. Considering the skill set the dark haired genius has, one he shares with his brothers, though they use them in different manners, it might have been completely intentional. He never did understand why Jared sent him to Q and Michael. He’s never gotten a straight answer on that question either.

He shakes his head as he brings the present back into focus. Namely the situation with James.

Well then, that means he cares for the younger man. Is it more than friendship or just friendship? He’s got a relatively small number of people he counts as friends. Just the three not including James, all of which are related amusingly enough. Add the spy and he’s up to four, because he counts Q as his best friend.

Right then, he’ll keep an eye on his friend, make sure the blonde actually takes it easy and heals. Not an easy feat since he is well aware of how much being down can suck. It gets it far more than he likes to admit, particularly considering the fact he’s had two major situations where he was down for months at a time. 


	3. Watcher

Q’s POV

He’s getting ready to throttle the doctor from medical. If that man comes near him one more time, he will find a way to shove him on a boat going to the coldest points on the planet taking the scenic route.

This is the third day the man has been in his domain and he’s not taking it well.

He toys with asking whichever Double-O is currently taking up residence on the sofa installed in the bullpen to evict the man. The only thing stopping him is the paperwork Mallory would probably insist on him filling out.

“Doctor Manning, either get out of my branch or expect to become target practice,” he sneers as the idiot tries getting in his face once more. He’s got work to do and that doesn’t happen if there is someone in his face.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Manning starts to bluster.

“I believe Q told you to leave,” Moore announces, hand on hip, eyes narrow and a predatory smirk curling her lips. “Best return to your domain. Now.”

The doctor glares at him but leaves without saying anything else.

“He would have got the point when I fetched one of my prototypes to test on him,” he remarks calmly, focus returning to the agent he is currently directing.

She grins, settling on the sofa and replying, “He would have, but let’s face it, being a Double-O has it’s perks. Including annoying the fuck out of Medical. How's Bond?”

Chuckling, he nods in agreement before answering distractedly, “Recovering, I left him in Alec and my doctor’s care while I am working. He’ll be on his feet in a shorter amount of time than is healthy, I’m sure.”

Moore falls silent as he gives Roman Coville, the new possibility for 0017 directions. This is actually the mission to find out whether he will get the position or not, and the advice he gives is very limited as such. Coville wouldn’t be his first pick, but he does have potential, so he will see how everything unfolds.

Evans is nearby in case Coville is unable to finish his mission to deal with it.

Hours fly by as he tracks the potential’s progress.

“How many satellites do you have access to?” Moore queries after the day shift has left and only the skeleton crew remains. Standing and moving closer to look at the large screen he’s currently using.

“Any satellite I need,” he answers absently as he works his way into the camera system nearest the potential.

“No wonder you got the job,” she murmurs as she looks at the laptop screen. “Are there any systems you can’t get into?”

“A few, but given time I can get into most of those as well.” He replies with a smirk. Harold’s the only hacker that’s completely locked him out of a system.

Speaking of, he should do something about that woman who has fixated on his brother before she causes trouble. The only question is what to do? He’s got plenty of reason to send a Double-O, even before including the threat she is to Harold, just because the type of skill set she has could be a threat to their program. He’ll consider it further.

His attention returns to the screen in front of him and the fact that Coville has completed part one of his mission, now he’s waiting for part two to be completed. It might be a long night.


	4. Light Meal

James’ POV

He groans as he wakes up. He’s getting really tired of passing out at the drop of a hat. Why the hell is he still so tired? He didn’t think they had done that much damage. Or maybe whatever is in Q’s serum is just minimizing the damage and it was a hell of a lot worse than what he realized. 

It takes way more effort than he wants to admit to sit up, causing him to groan again because his body feels a bit on the stiff side. 

“Sandwiches, applesauce, or yogurt?” Alec queries from the kitchen, “Apple, grape, or orange juice?”

“Sandwiches, and why not something stronger than the juice?” He replies questioningly. 

Laughing, the older spy comes in the living room with a plate and a mug, “I’ve been given strict restrictions for what to feed you. Not from the doctor, him I would have ignored, but from Q, and it’s not wise to ignore him when he’s in a mood.”

Alec settles the plate and cup on the small coffee table in front of the sofa. 

A moment later the older man settles on the armchair Q uses most the time, balancing a plate on his lap. “Need help?” It’s soft, non-assuming, still makes his anger spike because he hates ever needing help. 

He just shakes his head, then clutches at his temple as pain radiates outwards. His eyes feel like they’re on fire and his temples as if there are hammers slamming into them.

He lashes out blindly when a pair of firm arms wrap loosely around shoulders, offering support and keeping him from connecting with his punch. 

“Fuck,” he mutters as all the energy drains from him.

“Not my type,” Alec replies sassily. 

He just groans in response, not fighting as the older man moves him around a bit so he is supported by the sofa and the ex-spy. The plate is carefully snagged and brought over but the cup is left where it’s at. 

“Go away,” he grumbles, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the pain. 

“While I can sympathize with the feeling, I’m going nowhere.” Alec retorts calmly. “You’ll feel better after you eat.”

He doesn’t want to eat, open his eyes, or move. 

There’s a soft click, but he doesn’t hear anything. The blonde doesn’t move, he can still feel the press of another person along his side. It’s almost comforting, even if he’s not planning on telling Alec that. 

Slowly he opens his eyes, for some reason the fairy lights are on rather than the primary. While he appreciates it because it’s not as hard on his eyes, he doesn’t get why the ex-spy did it.

“Ready to eat?” The blonde queries after finishing a sandwich of his own. 

Not really, he thinks even as he replies, “Yeah.”

“Good,” Alec hums before grabbing one of the sandwiches off his plate. 

The next long while is spent with the older man feeding him. He can’t tell if he’s embarrassed by it or not. He is embarrassed when he realizes that he’s about to pass back out, leaning against his helpers side.

 


	5. Small Moments

James’ POV

It takes him nearly a week before he is moving around without assistance and another two days past that before he feels normal again. He’s rather frustrated with the fact that he’s losing muscle tone because of a lack of activity. He’s already one of the older Double-O’s, he doesn’t need to give them more reason to get rid of him.

Alec apparently knows what the problem is because day three after he starts feeling normal he’s shown to one of the new rooms that just happens to be full of exercise equipment and a few folded up mats that can be moved into the secondary living room in order to be unfolded.

“So have I moved in and just don’t know it?” He asks as climbs on the treadmill, starting off at an easy pace since he doesn’t want to face plant.

Laughing, the older man replies, “No. You’re good to leave probably in the next forty-eight hours if you want.”

“Oh,” he doesn’t understand why he feels disappointed by that. One of the good parts of healing here is the fact that he is with Q and Alec. It’s been wonderful being included in their daily life, though he sometimes worries he is interfering with the more intimate aspects of it.

He’s watched as they have curled up close to each other while watching a movie. Saw the way they take care of each other, heard the soft, almost purring way that Alec speaks to the brunette. Morning tea and coffee, breakfast on the go, quiet dinners, the dancing. So many little moments he feels like he’s been lucky to see. He’s like to keep seeing them.

There have even been times he’s been included. Like when they all sprawled out on an air mattress on the floor and watched movies together. Q touched him almost as much as he touched Alec. Light, fleeting touches. A hand skimming against his shoulder or arms brushing together as the younger man moved around.

He’s learned a lot more about the quartermaster than he ever expected to. Each little bit makes him want the younger man more. Though he knows that there is something still big he doesn’t know. That question he wants an answer to but isn’t going to ask. Not after they’ve spent so much time helping and caring for him without asking anything in return.

He shoves those thoughts away, determined to enjoy the last night that he’s for sure going to be here.

Q’s home early that night, and the holy terrors, better known as the cats come out of hiding from wherever they were at while the dark haired man was gone. Ember launches herself into the younger man’s arms, while Smoke hops from the counter to his shoulders.

Laughing, Q just pays attention to his cats for a few minutes, until they are ready to be set down.

Alec is the next one to claim his attention, pulling Q into a hug and kissing him softly. They speak for a moment, voices soft so he can’t actively hear them from where he is seated.

When they finally split, the hacker heads into the bedroom for a minute, coming back out wearing some of the clothing that he is used to seeing around the flat. In his hand is a small bag of what looks like medical supplies. Why does Q need those? He’s pretty sure they’re not for him. The pair moves into the kitchen area, where the light is the brightest as it’s the only area not lit with fairy lights.

He’s not sure why he glances that way, all he knows is he sees the flash of a knife and hears a soft hiss and he’s across the room, checking the ex-spy into the fridge door without actually thinking about why.

“James let go of Alec before he puts you back on medical leave,” Q orders him softly, calm voice breaking through the fury.

He blinks, realizing that the older spy had easy access to several different weak spots and somehow hadn’t dropped the knife.

“Thank you, now go sit back down and I’ll explain things in a bit,” it’s an order for all the fact it’s worded like a suggestion.

Nodding he slowly lets go and backs away, feeling a more than a bit confused. Why the hell would Alec have a knife against Q’s skin? Did something go wrong in R&D? He knows the younger man tends to avoid Medical as well as any Double-O, so that’s a possibility. He intentionally doesn’t look in the kitchen while he waits.

Instead he spins the time with his thoughts racing in circles. 


	6. Discussion

Q’s POV

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he mutters as he looks at the now jagged line. “Damn it. One minute, I gotta go get another local.”

“Where’s it at? I’ll grab it while you just breath,” Alec offers softly, trying for reassuring. 

“The black cigar box in the top drawer beneath my socks. Just bring the whole box out, I have the glue in their too.” He replies, grabbing a paper towel and pressing it against his hip. 

First off the damned local didn’t kick in until after Alec started cutting. He probably needs to get new ones. They shouldn’t be expired but it never hurts to be careful. Then the cut was made jagged by James body slamming Alec into the fridge. He’s just happy that his love didn’t slice and dice the younger agent, because he’s well aware of how close that was. They hadn’t managed to get the pellets in, so they still need to do that and his hip is bleeding. 

Sighing, he takes his glasses off, dropping them on the counter while he rub the bridge of his nose. The plan was to discuss it with James after Alec inserted the new pellets. 

Warm, familiar hands gently cup his face. “Are you alright?”

He hadn’t realized he closed his eyes, but he opens them back up to worried green eyes searching his face. 

He smiles, turning his head to kiss one palm and then the other. “I’m going to be fine. Let's get this done so we can have that chat I was planning before the misunderstanding and protective instinct kicked in.” 

Nodding, Alec’s hands drop, one resting above the one he has covering the screwed up incision point. 

He moves his hand so his partner can check it, the taller man kneels to make it easier to see the damage and fix it. 

“It’s not as bad as it originally appeared. A little glue and a plaster and it’ll be good in a day or so,” Alec tells him as he wipes it with a sterile cloth. “I can do the new incision right above it.” 

“Okay,” he agrees, relieved that it’s not as horrid as it appeared from above. 

A few minutes later the new pellets are in his hip, it’s been glued shut, and covered with a plaster. His hip smarts, but it’s no worse than some of his early incisions. 

Alec makes him tea while he settles into his chair, making sure not to press that leg against the side. 

James is watching him with narrow, worried blue eyes, brow furrowed and lips pressed tight together. 

He closes his eyes and waits for his partner. When his love presses a mug to his hand, he opens his eyes, accepting the cup. “Thanks.”

Alec perches on the arm of his chair, which shouldn’t be the easiest feat considering the ex-spy is both taller and broader than him. One hand rubs gently along the nape of his neck and upper back, a quiet show of support.

“I,” he begins, just to hesitate because he doesn’t know how to say it. 

He never had to explain it to Alec or his family. There are very few outsiders who know, most only know him as a man, which is perfectly fine for him, since he is one. He’s never understood how parents and communities have treated some of the other trans people he’s met over the years, often counting himself lucky.

“The modern term for me is transgender,” He finally states, leaning into his partner and the physical contact. “There are no records of my birth or my early years. My family supported me when I told them I was a male, as such I didn’t go through puberty the way a lot of people do. What you saw, interrupted, was Alec being generous enough to put my T pellets in my hip since I am stubborn man who doesn’t like doctors.” He smiles fondly, “His lines tend to be cleaner than mine, probably because he’s not seeing them from a bird’s eye and crooked angle.”

It seems once he starts, he can’t stop, and he spills the entire thing in a single go. 

James tilts his head, slightly shaggy ash blonde hair obscuring icy blue eyes. 

Alec’s hand continues to rub gently along his shoulders and spine, it’s soothing, giving him something to focus on other than James. He might have made the choice to tell the spy, mostly because it seemed slightly important to do so, particularly as he’s been around blue eyed spy more lately. It’s something he actually spent a lot of time debating on. The end reasoning was simple, he wanted the discovery to be on his terms and not fate’s or someone else’s. 

He closes his eyes as rests his head against Alec’s side and waits. 

“Okay,” it’s a single word but there is a wealth of meaning behind it. He can damn near hear the acceptance and question. The curiosity and refusal to ask. He appreciates that. 

Slowly he opens his eyes to meet startled and warm blue ones. A small smile gracing the edge of the spy’s lips. 

“Thank you.” That throws him off. Why would James say thank you? 

“Why?” He asks, working through the reasoning. 

“You didn’t have to tell me,” the ash blonde answers with a shrug, “I never would have guessed.”

“I’d say have more faith in your abilities, but Q’s particularly good at being whoever he wants people to think he is.” Alec remarks, the first thing his partner has said since inserting the pellets. 

“Family trait,” he mutters absently, still processing James’ response, “I try not to show it off as a rule.” 

He frowns when he goes to drink more tea and realizes it’s empty. Rising from his spot he heads to the kitchen, still distracted by how smoothly that went. For some reason he was expecting to be a lot harder than that. 

 


	7. Off Leave

James’ POV

His phone going off draws him out of his mind, as does Q’s going off.

“We can continue this discussion later.” the brunette remarks as he heads towards the bedroom.

“That’s not reassuring for some reason,” he mutters as he answers his mobile, “Bond.”

“It’s time for your evaluations so you can be sent back out,” Tanner replies, skipping right past the niceties.

“Alright.” He agrees, deciding to offer Q a ride, then remembering that he didn’t drive here. Actually, he’s not sure how he got here. He knows the entire building is owned by Q and his brothers, from a previous visit, but he’s not sure.

Alec doesn’t say anything, just heads in the kitchen and from the smell of it, makes coffee. About the time Q emerges from the bedroom, the ex-spy comes out of the kitchen carrying to thermoses. The first is handed to Q, no surprise there, the second is handed to him, and that is surprising.

“It’s coffee, for the boring parts of being evaluated." For a moment he thinks that his phone must be bugged, then he remembers that Alec used to be an agent, he knows all about the evaluations from personal experience.

“Thanks,” he replies.

He glances away from the pair as Q gives the blonde a hug and light kiss.

“You can drive,” the quartermaster informs him as they head towards the stairs, “I had your car brought over by Moore yesterday morning.”

“I thought you don’t like folks knowing where you live?” He queries as they get to the garage door.

Smiling, almost smirking actually, Q replies, “As far as the records show, I live two buildings over, this parking garage is used for all four buildings.”

That explains quite a bit actually. “Let me guess, you and your brothers own all of them?”

Snickering, the younger man nods, “We do. I own this one and the parking garage, Harold owns the other three rentals, including the one I ‘live’ in.”

He just shakes his head, trying not to laugh. For some reason he’s surprised when he discovers that his car is parked right next to Alec’s even though that is the most logical place for it to be.

The ride to Six seems faster and longer than normal even though he’s made it plenty of times before from Q’s place. When they get there, Q heads directly to his branch, striding away with purpose while he makes the trek to Medical, the place he’d really rather avoid.

The next few hours are spent going through the physical, mental, and ability review as he has done every time he’s come back injured or reappeared after being declared dead. By the time he’s done, he’s noticed a trend, mostly the fact he seems to be confusing and frustrating the doctors, therapists, and testers. Then they make him do it all over a second time, which just gets boring to say the least.

As soon as he’s done, Eve appears to inform him, “M wants a word, Bond.”

He flashes that cocky smile he’s known for and heads towards the director’s office. It still feels odd having Mallory behind the desk but he’s adapting, like most of the Double-O’s.

When he slips into the office, he waits for the older man to acknowledge him, instead standing at a very loose attention.

“Despite everything that went wrong, your last mission was actually a success.” M informs him.

He shrugs, pleased he was successful but not shocked. He’s actually good at his job, even if it doesn’t always feel like it. Even when the missions go badly, as they have on several different occasions.

M frowns at him before outlining the newest mission and sending him to Q-Branch to get his equipment.

When he gets down there, Q is seething if the low hiss of anger is any indication. There is two new agent trainees and one of the branch members lined up in front of him as he glares at them.

“What did you think you were doing?” He snarls, cutting one of the agents off when he goes to answer with a violent slash of his hand through the air. “No. You know what? I don’t want to know.” He points at the exit, “Collect your things and get out. If you even so much as hint about your time here, _I will ruin you.”_

Everyone in the branch, including Martin who’s on the Double-O’s love seat, watches as the second agent trainee pulls into himself just to snarl, “You can’t fire us!”

He’s sure if this was a movie, Q’s eyes would be flashing and his glasses reflecting the light in that creepy way evil genius are often portrayed.

“You will find, Aaron Nathaniel Winston, that I can and just did.” Q’s voice goes deceptively soft, the same tone he heard when confronting the INTERPOL agent. “It would have been wiser to leave without saying another word.”

Confusion fills the ex-trainee’s face as a hand slams into his throat and foot into the side of his knee. The idiot goes down like a brick, gasping as Q’s fingers curl in short hair and jerk his head backwards.

“I don’t take threats to those under my protection well. I gave you an out before things would have gotten so much worse. You should have taken it.” It’s hissed, soft words that echo through the bullpen because of the silence and the venom behind it.

“Throw him in one of the cages,” Q snaps at the guards who are fast approaching.

The other two bolt, followed out by Martin with an almost lazy smile.

As soon as the Quartermaster turns back to his station the minions get back to work. R shakes her head as she turns to ask the dark haired genius something.

Of course his first day back from recovery would be eventful, isn’t that how life goes? Apparently he has more to think about than he knew.

 


	8. Furious

Q’s POV

When James’ phone goes off, recalling him just as they start the conversation on gender he wanted to have, he’s not sure how he feels about it. Not that it matters as R messages him a moment later telling him there is a situation in the branch.

He’s on his feet and heading to the room without another word. He can finish processing the conversation with James later. He also needs to go through all the new data provided by his observations and the spy’s tests to see if the serum has had any effect on the overall results after they are performed.

There is banter and teasing as they leave, another thing to think about later. To consider the differences between the teasing of now versus before they started this friendship of theirs.

As Bond is parking, he watches the video of what happened in his branch, his mood instantly turns downwards. Someone is about to have a bad day.

When he gets to the bullpen, he heads to his office, pulling up the feeds from most of the cameras on his computer and carefully going through them. With each scene that he processes, his anger grows. These two idiots risked not only people in his branch, but fellow agents with their stupidity. By the time he has collected the evidence and sent it off to Mallory, he knows full well what he is going to do.

“I want agent trainees Winston and Taylor, and R&D technician Jones to my workstation now.” He informs R as he exits his office and spots his second.

She nods, heading towards the lab while he goes to the work station. All of the underlings and minions are alternating between glancing between themselves and working nervously if their behavior is anything to go by.

Alys settles on the sofa behind his station not long after he takes his position at his station, making him curious if they were lurking around the bullpen or somewhere nearby. He will check the cameras later for them.

The two agent trainees are lead in by the man in charge of training them, Oliver Williams, while R fetches the man from R&D.

For a moment he doesn’t say anything as the three are lined up. R steps off to the side. The minions and underlings all shift their focus from their work to the trio. Williams makes a call and less than a minute later the rest of the agent trainees are lined up and waiting with their instructor. Only Alys stays still, the predatory stillness of a Double-O ready to destroy someone on a moment’s notice. The trainees should pay attention to them.

“Do you know why I am doing this in front of everyone, rather than the privacy of an office?” He asks without turning to face them, voice deceptively bland.

“No sir,” Taylor replies while the other two stay silent.

“Do you know why you are here?” He queries as he pivotes to face them.

Winston is staring at him defiantly. As if that’s going to change what’s about to occur.

Taylor is shifting foot to foot, at attention but apparently unable to hold still.

Jones is looking everywhere but at him. His entire body moves with each change in location his eyes makes.

None of them answer him.

“You are here because the three of you risked the life of every agent, Double-O, technician and analyst that passes through my bullpen and R&D.” He states it quite clearly, eyes narrowing on them as his anger increases. “Your actions could have cost countless lives if not for a technician realizing there was a mislabel and going to R with the information.”

Jones’ shoulder roll inwards as if he is trying to make himself smaller. He shoves his hands in his pockets and stares at the floor.

Taylor swallows hard, almost audible in the silence of the bullpen.

Only Winston continues to stare at him billergenterly. That might work for some of the Double-O’s but they’re not stupid enough to risk the entire staff down here just for kicks.

He studies them, eyes sweeping over them as he considers what he knows. He could have sent them for retraining. It wouldn’t be the first time he did something like that.

“It is never wise to tamper with chemicals and compounds. What did you think you were doing?” He snaps at them angrily when none of them say anything.

Winston lips curl in a sneer and he opens his mouth to say something.

He doesn’t let the idiot speak, because he’s sure it’s just going to be excuses and he cuts the trainee off with a quick slash of his hand. “No. You know what? I don’t want to know.” His hand points towards the door. “Collect your things and get out. If you ever so much as hint about your time here, _I will ruin you.”_ he’s almost snarling at the end of the sentence.

Of course it’s Winston who tries to argue with him. Not that it goes the way the fool expects. He breaks the ex-trainee’s knee after correcting that assumption then has the idiot sent to lock up. Rather than just being fired, he will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. Unfortunately for Winston, he knows this section of law better than most and will insure he never sees the light day again.

Alys rises and follows the pair that obeyed as they leave, they’ll make sure the two actually do leave.

As soon as he turns his attention back to his laptop on his station his staff goes back to work.

“I think you made the point as well as the time you broke the agent’s arm for grabbing your arse,” R comments quietly, studying him with worry in her eyes.

“It’s been caught and can be fixed. Have Lenora and Max do a complete inventory. No one uses or works on any projects not related to computers until it is completed.” He tells her, ignoring the unspoken question whether he is alright or not. “Only them. I don’t care if it steps on toes. Send them to me if they have any complaints.”

“Got it,” she agrees as she heads towards the R&D room where people are slowly trickling back in.

“I have your kit already,” he remarks as Bond moves closer. “What a first day back hmmm?”

“It’s never dull, that’s for sure,” the spy agrees with an almost playful smile.

“Please try not to end up back on medical leave,” he requests as he turns and heads towards the storeroom where he keeps the premade kits and supplies. Thankfully he knows these are untouched as the only people with access to them are himself, R, and Nikki.

He’s not mentioning the fact he doesn’t like seeing his friends injured. They are friends, at the very least after having the blue eyed spy living with him for the last three weeks, almost a month.

In the store room he quickly puts together a kit based off of needs. He doesn’t feel like he needs to explain what’s in them as James is right there and the the driver with wifi is the most technical thing in the box.

He does include the new earbud however, it’s a bit of a prototype. If calculated right, it will work without needing a phone nearby. He got it the design from a fellow hacker who owed him a favor and then tweaked it.

James smiles as he takes the kit, surprising him by slipping the earbud in now. “I’ll be listening for you.”

Snorting softly, he retorts, “You have Candence tonight. I’ll be on the comms come morning.”

“I’ll be waiting for you,” the spy replies with a charming smile. “Hell, maybe I’ll find something to go with that crystal set while I’m gone. As a thank you for not forcing me to stay in Medical.”

He just chuckles and waves James away. What a ridiculous man sometimes.


	9. Unwinding

Q’s POV

Not long after he finishes shipping James off and giving Candence the information needed, he heads home, taking the tube and then walking. As he acquires a shadowy follower in the form of Connor, he gives the young agent a run for his money before pulling a vanishing act. Of course as soon as he walks shuts his front door behind himself, he texts Connor goodnight. 

“How’d your day go?” Alec queries as he is taking off his shoes and setting his laptop bag down. 

“Long. One of the techs and two agent trainees nearly caused the deaths of countless people by being idiots. I fired them. The one that didn’t want to accept his termination is being held in a hold cell. I’ll make sure he is prosecuted to the full extent of the law.”

He smiles, turning his head to kiss Alec’s palms as his love gently cups his face, a moment later, a soft pressure to his jaw gets him to turn his head and he’s being kissed senseless. He really does appreciate the kissing. It feels like they haven’t been doing as much kissing since James ended up in the spare bedroom due to injuries. 

“What do you need to unwind?” His partner asks him gently when they finally break apart, foreheads resting together as they breath each other in. 

“Hold me, tea, and cuddles.” He answers honestly, “Possibly my cats too. Cause purring is relaxing.” 

Grinning, Alec declares, “It’s a good thing I set up the sofa nest then. Go get comfortable, I’ll get the tea done and join you.”

“Thank you,” he murmurs, kissing Alec one more time, this time along the edge of his jaw. “For taking care of me and being supportive.”

“Always Q.” The sardonyx blonde hums. “We take care of each other. We have been for years. As friends and now as something more.”

He nods, stepping away to head to the bedroom where his furballs greet him energetically while he is trying to change into something a bit more relaxing. Typical cat behavior. He wouldn’t change it for the world. 

Maybe that’s a big part of why he does well with the Double-O’s, they’re a bunch of cats and he likes cats. Oh dear, does that make him that weird cat person since technically Alec used to be a Double-O? Nope, not counting it, he’s perfectly sane and normal for someone whose life has been insane and happens to be a genius on several different subjects. 

Shoving those thoughts away, he heads to the living room where only the fairy lights and some soft music, not dancing music is currently playing. The comfortable nest that he likes to curl up in with Alec beside him is all set up on the sofa. He’s definitely very lucky. 

He would have taken care of James anyways, made sure the spy recovered, because James is one of his and that’s what he does, but he’s happy that the blue eyed man is not here for the moment and has recovered enough to go back to work. After all, sometimes he just wants to spend time with his best friend and domestic partner. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the 007 Fest there will be at least one Bond related story each day of the month of July. 
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and recently got a twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
